Cuestión de tiempo
by Bettelgeuse
Summary: En esa época la confianza es un elemento casi restringido, incluso entre los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Ninguno confía en el otro y ese, por supuesto, es el primer paso para el desastre. Todo es cuestión de tiempo, tick, tock.


**Disclaimer:** Todo, absolutamente todo, pertenece a Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el reto especial "Más de 1000 historias" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

_El reto que elegí fue "Parejas al azar"_

Muchísimas gracias a mi beta, **Victoire Black**, por haber revisado esta historia, ¡Muchísimas gracias!

* * *

**Cuestión de tiempo**

"_Oh Lord, Oh Lord, he's somewhere between, a hangman's knot, and three mouths to feed. There wasn't a wrong or a right he could choose, he did what he had to do__."__Devil's Backbone_, The Civil Wars.

* * *

**I**

Hogwarts nunca ha sido tan frío.

Ya no parece un colegio, sino más bien una cárcel.

Y si tan solo el nuevo nombre de su clase consigue perturbarla, cualquier cosa puede hacerlo.

Pero ninguno de ellos es lo suficientemente valiente como para mantener los ojos cerrados ante tal espectáculo.

Y por supuesto, ella no quiere verse involucrada en ningún tipo de problemas.

Aunque su hermana dice que no les ocurrirá nada, Astoria no puede estar tan segura de ello.

Porque ahora el miedo es constante. Se siente en el aire, incluso se respira; están rodeados de él.

No hay vuelta atrás. Ahora sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

_Tick, tock._

**II**

Astoria contempla el mensaje pintado en la pared.

Han aparecido en los muros como un desafío silencioso. Una promesa de anarquía.

En lo personal lo considera ridículo. Esas muestras de rebeldía y discrepancia contra el régimen establecido a la fuerza sólo conseguirán que los castiguen, o que les suceda algo aún peor.

Y aunque ya lo hubiesen experimentado, no parecen haber quedado satisfechos.

No es que se preocupe demasiado por los otros, sin embargo, siguen siendo estudiantes.

Y lo más probable es que el lío finalice cuando todos se maten entre todos, porque así son las guerras. No hay más que muerte, destrucción, desolación, abandono, pobreza y la terrible ignorancia de no saber hasta cuándo durará toda esa contrariedad. De si morirán hoy o mañana.

Pero la guerra no les pertenece. Les pertenece a aquellos que se niegan a creer que la batalla está perdida; los que saben a la perfección cuál es el motivo de su lucha.

Y ella nunca pidió ser parte de eso.

Es una forma distinta de lanzarse de cabeza a la estupidez, pero que brinda el mismo desenlace.

—Ahora que la has visto, correrás a decirle a los Carrow, ¿no es así?

Sorprendida, Astoria se gira hacia su interlocutor y resulta ser un chico mayor que ella. El escudo de Gryffindor parece brillar en su pecho. Los ojos del muchacho se fijan un segundo más de lo necesario en el escudo de su túnica, para luego subir a su rostro. Permanece con una expresión de disgusto que no se molesta en esconder.

Es evidente, dado que él es de Gryffindor y ella de Slytherin. Las relaciones entre ambas casas se han reducido a algo menos que nada. La tensión que ha existido entre ellas ahora es casi palpable. Desagradable.

—Podrías decirles que me viste aquí.

El muchacho está tentando su suerte y ambos parecen notarlo. Aunque él sonríe con socarronería, Astoria sabe que se está burlando de ella, porque parece que la Slytherin no representa amenaza alguna.

Pero sabe que al decirle a alguien que lo vio allí haría que la implicaran a él y Astoria siempre ha preferido quedarse al margen de la situación.

Sin embargo, le molesta la insinuación, como si ella fuera una soplona cualquiera. Aunque bien podría hacerlo, a nadie le gusta una persona de ese tipo. Astoria sabe a la perfección lo que les sucede a los delatores.

Y Astoria se sorprende a sí misma preguntándose por qué la opinión que podría tener ese chico sobre ella parece afectarle de esa forma. Porque no debería importarle, ya que ese muchacho de Gryffindor parece ser a todas luces desagradable.

Por ello, llega a la rápida conclusión de que Seamus Finnigan no le agrada en lo absoluto.

—Vete a la mierda.

Que todos crean que los Slytherin de parte de los Carrow es una tontería, ¿por qué si no estaba en un bando, tenía que estar en el otro? ¿No podría permanecer en tierra de nadie?

No, por supuesto que no, porque las guerras no son de bandos, son de quien gane la batalla.

**III**

La expresión de Daphne es de profundo desagrado y Astoria siente curiosidad al respecto.

—¿Daphne? —pregunta con suavidad, tomando asiento junto a su hermana—. ¿Qué…?

Como si la viera por primera vez, Daphne fija su vista en ella y parpadea un par de veces, como si intentara enfocarla. La mueca se borra de inmediato en su rostro para ser reemplazada por un par de cejas arqueadas.

—No ocurre nada, Astoria.

—Pero… —Astoria guarda silencio antes de formular la siguiente pregunta—, ha sucedido algo, ¿no? ¿Qué pasó?

—No fue ninguno de nosotros, no veo por qué…

—Oh, entonces sí pasó algo, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no simplemente…?

—La mejor protección es el silencio, Astoria, ya deberías saberlo —la corta con cierta brusquedad. Daphne suspira profundamente antes de esbozar una sonrisa que parece ser reconfortante aunque a todas luces es falsa.

La chica profiere un sonido de desagrado.

Sabe exactamente a lo que se refiere: «_Deja de hacer preguntas inapropiadas_». Astoria esboza una mueca antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá y resoplar. Odia los secretos. O más que eso, le molesta que le oculten cosas.

—Evita inmiscuirte en asuntos que no te conciernen, Astoria —continúa su hermana con cierta severidad, como si ella fuera una niña pequeña que necesita una reprimenda. Definitivamente no tiene tiempo para eso—, asuntos por los cuales podrías salir perjudicada.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

Pero Daphne siempre suele aparentar saber más de lo que parece. Y Astoria podría enfrentarse a ella y pedirle una explicación, pero sabe que nunca es bueno hacer preguntas por las cuales no está segura de querer o no escuchar la respuesta.

Sin embargo, Astoria siempre ha sido lo suficientemente imprudente como para no pensar en eso último. Y hablar antes de reflexionar.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir, Daphne?

—¿Quieres la verdad o algo más agradable? —el tono de su hermana es gélido, aunque Astoria esboza una mueca que destila desdén. La forma en la que Daphne habló quiere decir que no hará más preguntas y eso es todo.

A Astoria no le gusta discutir con su hermana, pero últimamente ha estado muy irritante, como si cada acontecimiento o frase la consiguieran alterar con facilidad. Y ella nunca ha sido muy tolerante en realidad.

—Vale, como digas.

—Solo… tómalo como un consejo, ¿de acuerdo?

Astoria deja caer las manos, derrotada.

—Como digas.

**IV**

Les gusta llamar la atención, o al menos que los demás sepan que siguen ahí.

Los mensajes siguen apareciendo y a los hermanos Carrow no les interesa lo que digan, sólo quieren a alguien a quien culpar, alguien a quien castigar.

No hace falta indagar demasiado para saber quién está detrás de eso. Incluso podría atreverse a decir que fue Seamus Finnigan, quien la mayoría de veces está metido en problemas, junto con Neville Longbottom. Es demasiado evidente, incluso para ella.

—Y nos volvemos a encontrar en la escena del crimen —Finnigan produce un ruidito que parece ser una carcajada, pero Astoria no puede estar segura—. Empiezo a creer que pareces estar pendiente de todos nuestros movimientos o, quién sabe, sólo los míos.

Astoria esboza una mueca desagradable. Y por supuesto, no puede evitar soltarle un insulto.

—Idiota.

Lo escucha resoplar y permanece en silencio durante un tiempo. El ambiente se torna incómodo mientras Astoria decide entre decir algo o marcharse.

—Tú no tienes amigos, ¿no?

Astoria resopla. Como si eso fuera relevante para él.

—Tengo dos.

Finnigan arquea las cejas, aparentemente sorprendido. Sin embargo, Astoria sabe que se está burlando de ella, de nuevo.

—Tu hermana no cuenta como uno, Greengrass.

La chica abre la boca, completamente indignada. Pero Finnigan se carcajea como si fuera algo bastante divertido, solo que ella no parece ser lo suficientemente hábil para captar el chiste.

Su hermana entra en la categoría de «_Familiar irritante con el que debe de tratar por obligación_» Y aunque normalmente se lleven bien, muchas cosas han cambiado en ese año. La relación con su hermana es una de ellas.

Además, ni de lejos puede clasificarla como amigo. Es raro, porque son hermanas y hasta ahí podrían llegar.

La familia puede llegar a ser bastante complicada.

Sin embargo, Astoria sólo espera que no empiece con el monólogo de «_No nos acusaste con los Carrow_» como si fuera unos críos. Tiene quince años, no siete, y además están en medio de una guerra. Y con respecto a ese detalle, Astoria puede llegar a ser muy madura. O al menos un poco más de lo normal.

Aunque sigue siendo una completa tontería. Y no sabe cuántas veces ha recreado esa conversación en su cabeza, ideando los comentarios y respuestas perfectos. Sin duda sigue siendo una niña estúpida.

—Me di cuenta de que…

Oh, no.

—Mira —le corta de golpe y Finnigan parece ligeramente sorprendido ante su reacción—, es una tontería que me digas que no le dije nada con respecto a eso a los Carrow. Creo que ya estamos mayorcitos como para saber quién delatará al otro, ¿no crees?

Cuando termina, observa cómo Finnigan arquea las cejas con extrañeza.

—Vale —se encoge de hombros con indiferencia—, como digas. Aunque no iba a decirte eso —Finnigan pone los ojos en blanco con evidente fastidio—; no sé por qué creíste que te diría eso.

Astoria siente como sus mejillas enrojecen ante la incomodidad y chasquea la lengua, intentando recuperar un poco de dignidad. Asiente sin mucho interés y sin prestarle atención, aunque Finnigan continúa hablando.

—Tampoco te voy a dar las gracias, porque es una estupidez. Además, siempre supe que no lo harías.

Lo observa irse antes de que ella pueda procesar lo que dijo. De hecho, no sabe exactamente cómo tomarse esas palabras. Tal vez debería tomarlo como un insulto, tal vez no.

Es complicado, o quizás ella sólo está exagerando la situación.

**V**

Astoria entorna los ojos. Ninguno confía en el otro. Aquel es el primer paso para el desastre.

No obstante, Astoria es lo suficientemente egoísta como para hacer lo que hará a continuación. Sólo es consciente de lo que ese gesto podrá significar para ella; lo que signifique para el mundo no le interesa mucho. Al menos no en ese momento.

Lo toma de la nunca y lo besa. Sus propios labios chocan contra los agrietados de él.

Porque es imprudente y en ese momento no está pensando con cabeza fría, sólo siente.

Y no le concierne saber qué es lo que sucederá después, al menos por ese minúsculo y breve momento. Que finalizará más pronto que tarde.

Es un beso que promete todo y a la vez nada.

Y Seamus Finnigan le gusta, pero odia su coraje.

**VI**

Astoria se ha enterado del reciente castigo que recibió Seamus Finnigan la noche anterior.

No le importa si es culpable o inocente, puede que sea ambas cosas, pero así es él.

Se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza antes de decidir qué hacer a continuación. Aunque cuando lo ve, reprime un suspiro de alivio, porque no lo ha visto en todo el día a pesar de que sabe que Alecto Carrow lo obligó a asistir a todas las clases del día.

Va acompañado de un chico que, según su túnica pertenece a Hufflepuff. Y Astoria sabe que ha llegado lejos cuando ha empezado a juzgar a los demás por los escudos de sus prendas de vestir.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

Astoria nunca se había atrevido a abordarlo en público.

Pero el pensamiento no llega a ella como una revelación, porque ya la sabía de antaño. Simplemente se había negado a prestarle atención, enterrándola en lo más profundo de su cabeza.

Porque le importa, maldición.

Primero la mira con sorpresa, pero un segundo después se convierte en desconfianza. Aunque parece estar dispuesto a hablar con ella, ya que realiza un gesto con la cabeza a su compañero.

—Adelántate, Ernie. Nos vemos más tarde.

No la toca, sino que con otro gesto le indica que se oculten detrás de una estatua.

Astoria nunca lo ha visto tan demacrado. Quiere tocarlo, pero sabe es una pésima idea. Y quiere decirle muchas cosas, pero lo único que logra articular es, por completo, una frase patética.

—¿Cómo estás?

Finnigan arquea las cejas y se señala las heridas del rostro, como si estuviera preguntando algo estúpidamente obvio.

—Cómo puedes ver, creo que estoy bastante bien. Me refiero a que unas heridas no interfieren con eso, ¿no? Que tenga el rostro de esta forma es algo que puedes ver todos los días.

Astoria boquea un par de veces y luego frunce el ceño, irritada.

—No me refería a eso, idiota.

Finnigan profiere un ruidito que Astoria no sabe si es un resoplido o un gruñido, puede que ambos.

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer, Greengrass.

—Pero, de igual forma, mira como…

—¡Era un niño de segundo, Greengrass! Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo que yo…

Astoria titubea.

—Ah, no —Finnigan se retracta al ver su expresión—, por supuesto que no. Tú no hubieras hecho nada.

Lo observa apoyar la espalda en la pared y una mueca de dolor deforma su rostro al realizar el movimiento. Suelta una bocanada de aire que parece haber estado conteniendo durante un buen tiempo.

—Siempre me ha interesado saber… —Finnigan se toma unos segundos antes de continuar, mientras elige las palabras correctas para decir—, por qué ustedes observan en vez de actuar.

Cualquier otro se tomaría sus palabras como un puñetazo en el estómago.

Pero Astoria se da cuenta de eso después de que abre la boca y empieza a hablar.

—Es una cuestión de supervivencia —explica en voz baja y Finnigan la observa con interés mal disimulado, aunque no puede borrar la mueca de desagrado de su rostro—. Y no somos los únicos. De hecho, hay chicos de otras casas que no desean ser parte de esta lucha. Se mantienen escondidos, inmóviles, esperando qué movimiento es efectuado para por fin actuar —Astoria guarda silencio un momento antes de añadir—: La supervivencia no es del más fuerte, si no del más astuto. Y eso, naturalmente, nos caracteriza a nosotros. Es lo que somos.

—Esa es una forma de decir que permitirán que nosotros nos matemos los unos a los otros frente a sus ojos y que, en efecto, no harán absolutamente nada. Típico.

—No has entendido nada, ¿sabes? —frunce el ceño en un gesto agrio—. Sólo escuchan lo que quieren oír; muy típico de ustedes.

—Pues a mí me parece que lo explicaste a la perfección. No soy el único con prejuicios en este lugar.

—Eres imposible.

Astoria no le cree. Y de todas maneras, cada uno de los partícipes en esa guerra tiene un punto de vista diferente. Donde todos y cada uno posee al menos un ápice de esperanza, porque un hombre sin esperanza es hombre muerto.

—Lo siento.

Finnigan fija la vista en su rostro y Astoria asiente unos segundos antes de girar sobre sus talones y marcharse. Sin duda, lo mejor que ha hecho en todo el día.

Astoria sólo espera que él capte el doble sentido que impregnan sus palabras. Y también de lo mucho que le cuesta decirlas.

**VII**

—Greengrass —le escucha gruñir pero la chica no le presta atención. Está más ocupada luchando por quitarle el suéter que por escuchar lo que sea que tenga que decir, pero Finnigan sigue poniendo resistencia.

Le escucha repetir su apellido otras dos veces más pero sigue sin prestarle atención. Si tan solo utilizaran esos segundos para hacer cualquier cosa menos hablar…

Porque nunca le ha importado besar un rostro lleno de heridas.

—¡Greengrass!

—¿Qué? —exclama con irritación, cuando al fin consigue captar su atención.

Astoria resopla y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, expectante. Internamente desea que lo que tenga que decir sea importante, porque prácticamente están perdiendo el tiempo.

—No te han preguntado nada, ¿verdad? —le escucha preguntar con cierto recelo y Astoria se pasa las manos por el cabello, frustrada.

—Honestamente no creo que sea de su interés saber lo que estamos haciendo.

Finnigan profiere un gruñido, y Astoria suspira profundamente. Sabe perfectamente a dónde quiere llegar, pero es una tontería, ella no los delatará.

—¿Y qué crees que les voy a decir? —le espeta mientras se arregla los pliegues de la falda, sin mucho interés. Cualquier lugar parece ser el mejor para observar que la expresión del Gryffindor—. Ni que lo que fuera que estuviéramos haciendo sea la gran cosa.

Finnigan no responde, pero el ambiente se torna tan pesado que Astoria sabe que ha hablado de más.

—Mira —se gira hacia él y lo descubre observándola con los ojos entornados—, lo que quise decir fue…

—No importa —la corta con un gesto que realiza con la mano, como si intentara restarle importancia—. Lo que sí lo hace es que de todas formas empezarán a hacerte preguntas, tarde o temprano.

La chica capta la clara insinuación y frunce el ceño con desagrado.

—No soy ninguna soplona.

—Es cuestión de tiempo, Greengrass, sólo se trata de eso. Y puedes meterte en problemas, ya sabes.

Astoria sabe que ha tenido suficiente, por lo que se incorpora de un salto y sale del aula dando un portazo.

Menudo imbécil.

**VIII**

Su hermana le dirige una mirada de advertencia.

—Te han visto, Astoria —Daphne habla en voz baja, su tono es frío—. No has hecho nada malo, pero no tardarán en empezar a hacerte preguntas al respecto.

La muchacha se pasa la lengua por los labios, nerviosa. Su hermana tiene razón; es inevitable.

No se han hablado desde esa vez y Astoria quiere hacerlo, pero su orgullo es mayor y cree con fervor que si alguno debe dar el primer paso, tiene que ser él.

Obviamente.

—Y ya sé que tener encuentros esporádicos y a escondidas de todos debe ser lo más atractivo para ti pero, sinceramente, Astoria, es una estupidez —la escucha suspirar quedamente; Daphne niega con la cabeza—. Y sí, sí te lo advertí, Astoria.

—Daphne, por favor, cállate, ya tuve suficiente.

No puede creer que su hermana haya salido con un comentario de ese tipo. Es ridículo, además de que hay un tema mucho más importante y delicado que tratar.

Y la decisión es sólo suya. Hablar o no hablar.

Si alguno de los hermanos Carrow llega a dirigirse a ella, lo cual es una opción muy posible, no sabe cómo llevará la situación.

Astoria no puede estar completamente segura de si permanecerá en silencio o no, porque el miedo es mucho más grande que ella.

Lo único que puede hacer en ese momento es repetirse que no ha hecho nada malo e intentar convencerse de ello, porque no ha sido así.

Y por más egoísta que pueda llegar a ser, sabe las consecuencias que puede traer el simple hecho de decir un nombre. Otra cosa es salir con el orgullo intacto, pero ella no está de ánimos para pensar en eso. Sólo quiere salir bien parada de la situación.

Sin embargo, en el fondo Astoria sabe que no arriesgará su integridad por alguien como él. Le duele pero no va a luchar con él.

Nunca tuvo la intención de que la situación se complicara tanto. Pero no va a asumir la carga de nada, porque si hay alguien a quien culpar, ella no se llevará todo ese peso.

Finalmente, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que aquello sucediese.


End file.
